My Servant is My Fiance
by Shinozuka Nanaho
Summary: "Dia pelayan barumu." / "MWO?" / "Apakah aku harus benar-benar memakai ini?" / "Cepat jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'calon mertua? YA! / "Saranghae." / 2MIN! OneShot. Romance, Comedy, Drama. RCL! :)


**My Servant is My Fiance**

_Author : Shinozuka Nanaho_

_Main Cast : 2min  
_

_Other Cast: Hankyung, Onkey, Kyumin, Yewook_

_Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Comedy, Drama(?)_

_Rated : M_

"Ya! Ireona! Palli!" seorang namja cantik dengan teriakannya, masuk ke dalam kamar namja yang notabene adalah anaknya itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketukan pintu yang sudah ia lakukan selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Ngh..." tapi namja itu hanya mengerang dan justru menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tapi tak kehilangan akal, namja cantik itu pun mengambil pengeras suara dan memposisikannya tepat di dekat telinga sang namja pemalas.

"YA! CHOI MINHO! CEPAT BANGUN! KITA KEDATANGAN TAMU! KALAU TIDAK, SEMUA GAME SEPAK BOLA DAN SEMUA MAJALAH SPORT KONYOLMU ITU AKAN UMMA BAKAR!"

"Andweyo! Ne, ne. Aku bangun sekarang... Berisik sekali..." namja itu bangun dengan malas dan duduk disamping kasurnya.

"Cepat mandi! Umma tunggu 15 menit dibawah. Jika tidak, game-mu itu akan jadi korbannya. Kekeke~" sang Umma telah memegang beberapa CD game milik Minho ditangan kirinya, dan stopwatch ditangan kanannya. "Hana..."

"Umma!"

"Dul..."

"Aish! Jinjjayo!"

"Set" sang Umma telah menekan tombol start. Dan selang beberapa detik, namja bernama Choi Minho pun melesat ke kamar mandi yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Sang Umma merasa sangat puas dan tertawa evil saat keluar dari kamar anak lelakinya itu.

_10 menit kemudian..._

'Ah, menyebalkan sekali dia. Menyuruhku mandi sepagi ini. Apa dia tidak berfikir sedingin apa air pagi ini? Dan apa dia tidak memikirkan diriku bisa sakit gara-gara itu? Aish.. Jinjja. Dan kenapa juga water heater-nya rusak! Oh, c'mon! Hari masih panjang, dan pagi ini mood-ku sudah rusak hanya karena makhluk yang disebut tamu itu datang sepagi ini. Sial!'

Ia pun menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan sebelum game-nya tandas dibakar oleh Umma evilku itu.

"Hm... 14 menit 31 detik. Terlalu lambat." kata namja cantik yang dipanggil Umma itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat stopwatch. "Lalu umma ingin aku secepat apa, eoh?" Minho dengan malas duduk disebrang Umma-nya dan mengambil selembar roti. "Kembalikan CD game-ku."

"Tidak akan umma kembalikan sebelum kau mencapai waktu 10 menit." ucap sang Umma dengan santai. "Mwo!?" Mata Minho membulat "10 menit!? Umma pikir aku ini robot apa? Itu terlalu cepat, Umma." protes Minho.

"Kau masih mau CD game-mu, tidak?" sang Umma melambai-lambaikan CD game itu, "Dan satu lagi. Kau tidak boleh menindas atau pun membully pelayan kita lagi. Arasseo?" Minho hanya mengangguk terpaksa dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya. "Umma, mana tamunya? Kau bilang ada tamu tadi."

"Memang." sang Umma mengoleskan selai ke roti miliknya. "Lalu dimana dia?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Umma mengambil handphone-nya dan segera menelpon seseorang, "Yeoboseyo. Chagi, kau sudah menjemputnya?... Oh, ne, aku tunggu kau secepatnya chagi..." sambungan telpon pun terputus. "Appa bilang sebentar lagi dia sampai. Habiskan susumu, palli!"

"Ne..." terdengar suara gerbang terbuka dan suara mesin mobil memasuki halaman kediaman keluarga Choi itu. "Akhirnya mereka sampai!" sang Umma yang diikuti Minho langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" seorang namja memasuki ruang tamu. "Yeobo!"sang Umma memeluk suaminya. Minho hanya memutar matanya. "Ekhem..." Minho berdehem untuk menghentikan aksi peluk memeluk antara Appa dan Umma-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Choi Hankyung-ssi, Choi Heechul-ssi," seorang memasuki kediaman keluarga Choi. "Dan eum..."

"Minho"

Ia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ah, ne.. Minho-ssi..." ia menunduk dan beberapa helai rambut blonde sebahunya ikut jatuh kedepan. Heechul Umma pun segera menyuruhnya duduk. "Perkenalkan dia Taemin dari keluarga Lee. Dan ini adalah anakku Minho." Taemin tersenyum pada Minho, "Dan Minho, dia pelayan barumu."

"Perkenalkan dia Taemin dari keluarga Lee. Dan ini adalah anakku Minho." Taemin tersenyum pada Minho, "Dan Minho, dia pelayan barumu."

"Umma! Kau ini aish..." Minho membisikan sesuatu ke telingan Umma-nya, "Umma kenapa membawa pelayan baru seperti dia? Semua pelayan itu sama saja, Umma. Tidak ada yang benar, membosankan, dan tidak menyenangkan." Heechul Umma menjitak kepala Minho. "Tidak ada pembantahan, atau CD game-mu Umma bakar!" ancam Heechul.

"Andweyo!" Minho mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitak, "Iya, aku nurut Umma sajalah sekarang..." kata Minho pasrah. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Umma dan Appa ada urusan di Busan, dan besok pagi umma pulang. Umma harap kau tidak membully Taemin, atau CD game-mu akan jadi korban. Ayo Yeobo kita pergi. Annyeong Minho, Taemin tolong benar-benar perhatikan dia, arasseo?" Taemin membungkuk dan tersenyum, "Ne..."

Bunyi mobil pun kian menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Choi. "Now what?" Minho berdiri dari sofa. "I just want to take a little rest. Excuse me..." Taemin berjalan melewati Minho dengan sopan. "Ya! Kau ini pelayan yang tidak sopan. Sudah kuduga kau ini memang payah." Taemin menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik, "You just don't understand at all." Taemin meneruskan langkahnya. 'Understand? About what?' Minho berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kepala yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Ia pun tertidur karena memikirkan kata kata Taemin yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tuan muda, cepat bangun. Makan siang sudah siap." Taemin mengguncangkan badan Minho dan sesekali menepuknya. Namun sangat sulit untuk membangunkan Minho. Akhirnya Taemin mendapatkan ide untuk membangunkan Minho. Ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Ia pun menuangkan sedikit air ke muka Minho, dan sukses! Minho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget. "Ya! What the hell?!" Taemin yang kaget pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Ia menarik nafas dan mencoba tenang. "Maaf tuan muda, makanan anda sudah siap. Dan anda sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan." Taemin membungkuk. "Kau ini! Aish, jinjja... Seandainya CD game-ku tidak ditahan, mungkin aku sudah mengeluarkanmu sekarang." Minho berdecak kesal, "Sekarang bawakan makananku ke sini, ppali!" Taemin segera bergegas mengambil makanan Minho.

Taemin kembali dengan membawa makanan dan segelas air untuk Minho, dan meletakannya di meja kecil disebelah ranjang Minho. "Ini makanan anda tuan muda." Minho menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan segera memakan makan siangnya, "Kau kenapa tidak memakai seragam pelayan, eoh?" Ia menyuap makanannya sambil melihat Taemin yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans panjang. "Heechul-ssi bilang bahwa aku hanya harus memakai pakaian yang ada di lemari pakaian." Minho hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"I'm done. Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat dan jangan menggangguku. Dan jika aku tertidur, jangan mencoba-coba membangunkanku dengan cara itu lagi. Arraseo?" Taemin membungkuk tanda mengerti dan pergi keluar dari kamarku.

'Sekarang aku bingung ingin berbuat apa. Aku sudah tidak ingin tidur lagi, dan buku yang aku baca tadi pun sudah tidak menarik bagiku. Lebih baik aku menelpon umma untuk melancarkan beberapa protesku tentang pelayan baru.

Ah, aku tidak bisa protes sekarang, sial. Aku masih sayang dengan game-ku kau tau. Umma... Why you did it to me! Geez... Aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal. Lebih baik aku pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Aku pun memakai jaket dan mengambil kuci mobilku. Namun apa ini?

'_Minho, jika kau pergi keluar, bawa Taemin bersamamu. Umma sudah memesan seseorang untuk mengawasi dirimu dan Taemin. Jangan sekali-kali kau meninggalkannya. Atau kau akan kena akibatnya. –Love Umma'_

What?! Jadi aku harus pergi bersama Taemin?! Umma, apa apaan kau ini... Menyebalkan sekali. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dengan kesal dan memanggil Taemin.'

"Taemin!" Minho berjalan ke kamar Taemin. "Ne, tuan muda..." Taemin segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Minho di depan kamarnya. "Aku ingin pergi keluar dan umma menyuruhmu ikut. Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Minho berjalan meninggalkan Taemin. Dan Taemin pun segera mengganti bajunya.

Taemin dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya. Ia segera memakai sepatunya dan keluar menemui Minho, "Tuan muda, aku sudah siap." Taemin menghampiri Minho yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Minho pun berdiri dan melihat Taemin. 'Oh, no. Why this person so damn fuckin sexy now?' Minho terdiam melihat Taemin yang memakai kaos 'v neck' putih yang sedikit err...tipis yang memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya dan sebagian tulang selangkanya. Serta kaki putih mulus yang terekspos jelas karena Taemin memakai celana cargo hitam selutut.

"Tuan muda?" Taemin menjentikan jarinya. Minho langsung tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tuan muda?"

"Ya, aku baik. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil." Minho segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang diikuti oleh Taemin. Minho menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya.

Minho tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir kali ini. Ia pun hanya berputar putar dan tak tau harus kemana. Yang ada dipikarannya saat ini adalah Taemin, Taemin, dan Taemin. "Tuan muda, sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Taemin. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Minho justru balik bertanya. "Kenapa tuan muda balik bertanya? Saya ikut tuan muda saja."

"Mian bertanya balik. Kau mau ke theater?" Minho menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah. "Eum, boleh..." Taemin mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Minho. 'Deg... Oh, God. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa senyumnya sangat cantik? Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau normal Choi! Ayo sadarlah!'

_Beeeeeeppp_

Klakson mobil menyadarkan Minho dari lamunannya. Ia langsung menancap gas menuju mall yang terdapat theater dan tidak jauh dari sana. Saat diperjalanan, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara Minho dan Taemin. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing hingga Minho memulai percakapan lagi. "Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di apartement dekat Taman Kota, Tuan Muda." Minho mengangguk. "Umurmu?"

"Eum, 18 tahun." Taemin menjawab dengan singkat. "18? Harusnya kau masih sekolah kan?"

"Iya. Tapi sekarang sedang liburan, Tuan muda." Minho hanya membulatkan mulutnya. "Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo." Minho keluar dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Taemin. Mereka segera pergi ke dalam mall dan menuju ke loket tempat menjual tiket theater.

"Kau mau nonton apa?" tanya Minho. "Saya ikut tu-" Minho memotong ucapan Taemin dangan membisikan sesuatu. "Ssstt... jangan panggil aku tuan muda disini. Dan anggap saja aku hyung-mu saat ini. Arraseo?" Taemin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Terserah hyung mau menonton film apa. Aku ikut saja." Minho melihat list film diloket itu. Iya lalu mengangguk dan memesan tiket yang akan mereka lihat.

Sebenarnya Minho tidak tau film apa yang akan ia dan Taemin lihat. Minho hanya asal memilih saja. Tidak ada mood untuk menonton sebenarnya. Namun ia memutuskan menonton dari pada hanya berkeliling tidak jelas dengan Taemin. Mereka pun memasuki gedung teather 2. Minho duduk dikursinya, Taemin pun duduk disebelah Minho. "Tuan, ng...Mian. Hyung, film apa yang akan kita lihat?" Taemin menoleh ke arah Minho, "Molla... Aku hanya asal memilih saja tadi." Taemin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Film pun telah dimulai. Minho dan Taemin menonton dengan seksama. Ternyata yang mereka tonton adalah film bergenre horor. Ketika adegan hantu difilm itu muncul, Taemin sedikit terlonjak karena kaget dan sedikit takut. Minho yang menyadari itu pun langsung menoleh dan melihat Taemin, "Taemin, gwenchana?" Minho memastikan. "Gwe-gwenchana, Hyung." Taemin tersenyum memaksa. Saat itu muncul kembali adegan yang mengagetkan Taemin. Refleks Taemin menutup mata. Minho melihat itu. Tanpa sadar ia memegang tangan Taemin dan merangkulnya. "Aku tau kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau takut bukan?" Taemin mengangguk pasrah. "Ayo kita keluar saja. Lagi pula aku juga tak ingin menonton lagi." Minho berdiri dan berjalan kerah pintu keluar dengan Taemin yang memegang lengan Minho.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari teather tersebut, dan Taemin masih memegang lengan Minho. "Ng, Taemin. Tanganmu." Taemin kaget dan reflek melepas pegangannya pada lengan Minho. "Mian..." Terjadilah suasana canggung diantara mereka. Minho berjalan didepan dan Taemin dibelakang. Tiba-tiba handphone Minho bergetar. Ternyata dari umma-nya, Heechul. "Taem, jamkkanman." Taemin mengangguk dan Minho berjalan agak sedikit menjauh dari Taemin.

'**Yeoboseyo'**

"Yeoboseyo. Wae, Umma?"

'**Kau sedang di mall dengan Taemin, bukan?'**

"What? Bagaimana umma tau?"

'**Kau lupa dengan pesan yang umma tempel dekat kunci mobilmu? Ada orang suruhan umma yang mengikuti kalian saat ini. Kekeke~'**

"Umma... Kau ini, aishh..."

'**Sudah jangan mengeluh kekeke... Sekarang, pergi ke toko Cho's Passions. Umma sudah memesan sesuatu disana.'**

"Arraseo, arraseo..."

'**Dan jangan tinggalkan Taemin, ne? Annyeong~'**

"Ne, annyeong.." Minho pun mematikan sambungan telefonnya. 'Umma, kau ini mau apa sih? Benar benar merepotkan.' Minho berjalan lagi kearah Taemin. "Maaf menunggu."

"Gwenchana, Hyung." Taemin tersenyum. 'Deg... Oh no! Don't show that smile, Taemin!' Minho tersenyum balik. "Kajja, umma menyuruhku ke toko langganannya." Minho berjalan dan diikuti oleh Taemin.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tempat yang Heechul minta, 'Cho's Passion'. Minho dan Taemin memasuki toko itu dan Minho segera menghampiri salah satu penjaga toko. "Anyeonghaseyo. Apa ada yang menunggu Choi Minho?" Minho bertanya. "Ah, anda Choi Minho?" Minho mengangguk. "Jankkanman. Hyung! Ada Choi Minho disini!" Seseorang yang telah Minho kenal menghampiri. "Annyeong, Minho." Minho tersenyum. "Annyeong, Sungmin hyung..."

"Kajja, aku sudah menyiapkan pesanan Heechul hyung. Dan Taemin-ah, ayo ikut." Sungmin menarik lengan Taemin. Mereka berhenti di depan ruang ganti pakaian. "Nah, Taemin. Cepat masuk dan pakai baju yang kau suka. Semuanya ada di dalam." Sungmin tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Taemin. "Ne, Sungmin-ssi." Namun Taemin keluar lagi dan bertanya, "Mm, Sungmin-ssi, apa benar pakaian itu yang harus aku pakai?" Taemin bingung. "Yap. Memang itu yang harus kau pakai. Pilih lah yang kau suka." Taemin pun berjalan masuk kedalam ruang ganti. 'Apa ini? Yang benar saja aku harus memakai ini. Ini sangat memalukan, aigoo... Umma, please help me!'

"Kyuniiiiee~" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun. "Ne, minnie hyung... Waeyo?" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai. "Cepat bawa Minho ke ruang ganti satu lagi. Kau tidak lupa dengan pesanan Heechul hyung bukan?" Minho tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi temannya itu. "Tentu aku tidak lupa. Kajja Minho." Kyuhyun berjalan didepan Minho. "Cepat pilih pakaian yang kau suka. Semuanya ada di dalam. Ppaliwa, ne?"

"Ne, Hyung. Kau pikir aku ini siput, eoh?" Minho tertawa dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sungmin-ssi..." Taemin keluar dari ruang ganti. "Omo! Neomu kyeopta!" Taemin hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau benar-benar imut... Kajja, ayo kita rapikan sedikit rambutmu." Sungmin mengajak Taemin duduk.

_Another side..._

"Ya! Minho! Ppali..." Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu tidak sabar. "Ne, ne, Hyung. Kau ini tidak bisa sabar sedikit apa?" Minho keluar kamar ganti dengan kesal. "Hahaha... Kau tau kan kalau aku ini tidak sabaran. Cepat, kemarikan pakaianmu. Heechul hyung menyuruhmu memakai itu saja. Pakaian dan sepatumu akan aku bungkus." Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian Minho. "Oh, ya. Kau akan dapat sedikit kejutan setelah ini." Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Minho.

_Back to Taemin and Sungmin..._

"Nah, sudah selesai! Kemarikan pakaianmu." Taemin menyerahkannya dengan bingung. "Untuk apa, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Kata Heechul hyung, kau harus memakai itu sampai pulang nanti..." Sungmin melipat baju Taemin. "MWO!? A-Aku harus memakai ini?! Sampai pulang?!" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. 'Omo! Bagaimana ini? Ini sangat memalukan...'

"Nah, cepat ganti sepatumu dengan ini." Sungmin menyerahkan sepasang sepatu. "Aku juga harus memakai ini?!" Dan Sungmin hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Taemin menghela nafas pasrah dan segera memakai sepatu yang diberikan Sungmin. "Aigoo... Kau ini benar-benar imut Taemin-ah. Ayo, kita ke depan." Sungmin menarik lengan Taemin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hyung, sebenarnya kejutan apa yang akan muncul, hah?" Minho penasaran. "Sabar lah. Kau juga akan lihat nanti." Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyunie... Sudah siap!" Kyuhyun memutar badan Minho menghadap Taemin.

Oh God. Sepertinya mataku sudah rusak sekarang. Aku memandang Taemin dari atas sampai bawah. Dress soft pink polos selutut dengan wedges putih dan rambut yang ikat namun masih menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang terjuntai bebas. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Why so cute and beautiful?! Umma, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan!?

Aku terdiam melihat Minho. Lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam serta jeans hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. He look so perfect. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku agar tersadar dan menghindari kejadian memalukan bahwa aku telah bengong melihat Minho.

"Hyung?" Taemin memanggil Minho. "Ah, ne..." Minho tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ng... Hyung, apa benar umma menyuruhku dan Taemin memakai ini?" Minho bertanya dengan sopan kepada Sungmin. "Tentu saja! Nah, ini baju dan sepatu kalian tadi. Sekarang pergi dan bersenang-senanglah." Kata Sungmin ceria sambil menyerahkan paper bag berisi pakaian Minho dan Taemin. "Dan, Heechul hyung bilang. Kalian tidak boleh pulang hingga jam 9 malam. Jika tidak, kau akan dihukum Minho."

"Mwo?!" Minho menghela nafas. "Arraseo... Nah, annyeong Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun hyung." Minho menarik Taemin keluar. "Annyeong Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi..." Taemin segera menyamakan posisi dengan Minho. "Hyung," Minho menoleh kearah Taemin. "Hm, wae?"

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Ini terlalu memalukan untuk hyung bukan?" tanya Taemin. "Tidak usah. Kau mau aku terkena amukan umma? Lagi pula, kau tidak terlalu buruk memakai itu. Kau seperti yeoja biasanya." Minho berkata sambil menatap lurus kedepan, Taemin hanya merona karenanya. "Tapi Hyung, orang-orang melihat ke arah kita dari tadi." ujar Taemin. "Aku tau."

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan saja mereka. Mungkin mereka pikir kau cantik. Kajja kita pergi ke mobil. Aku sedikit bosan disini." Blush... Semburat merah muda makin bertambah di pipi Taemin. Ia malu dengan perkataan Minho. Mereka berdua pun sampai ke tempat dimana mobil Minho berada. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke mobi itu. "So, kita kemana sekarang? Aku tidak punya ide." Minho menghidupkan mobilnya. "Eum, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan, Tuan muda?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku tuan muda saat ini."

"Mianhae. Tapi kita sudah di luar mall, Tuan." Kata Taemin inocent. "Tidak selama kau memakai pakaian itu. Aku tidak ingin dikira orang yang jahat yang sedikit gila karena dikira mengencani pelayan sendiri, arraseo?" Taemin mengangguk. "Yah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke taman hiburan." Minho menancap gas mobilnya.

Sekitar 30 menit, mereka pun sampai ke tempat hiburan. Mereka langsung masuk ke taman hiburan menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada disana. "Hyu-" kata-kata Taemin terpotong karena Minho membekap mulutnya. "Aku lupa kalau kau pakai pakaian itu. Sekarang jangan memanggilku hyung. Kau boleh memanggilku Minho saja. Aku juga tidak ingin kau memanggilku 'oppa'. Itu terlalu aneh ditelingaku. Arra?" Taemin mengangguk lucu. "Ng...Minho, ayo coba bermain itu!" Taemin menunjuk salah satu stand dart. "Kau saja kesana sendiri." jawab Minho datar. "Ayo lah Minho..." Taemin pun memasang puppy eyes-nya. "Aish... Ne, kita kesana." Taemin bersorak senang dan menarik lengan Minho.

"Silahkan tuan, nona. Kalian mau bermain?" Blush... Seketika pipi Taemin merona karena dipanggil nona oleh penjaga stand. 'Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja?'

"Ne, kami ingin bermain." penjaga stand itu tersenyum, "Mau memakai berapa dart?" penjaga itu mengambil kotak dart. "5 saja, Ahjussi." Minho mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar dart itu, "Kau mau coba?" Minho menyodorkan dart itu kepada Taemin. "Boleh!" Taemin mengambil dart itu dan mencoba menancapkannya ke papan dart. "Kau ini payah sekali." Minho tertawa. "Aku kan tidak pernah bermain ini sebelumnya." Taemin mem'pout' kan bibirnya. "Sini biar aku yang coba." Minho mengarahkan dart-nya. Dan ternyata dart itu masih sedikit menyamping. Minho mencoba lagi, dan kali ini mendekati titik tengah papan itu. Dan pada percobaan kali ini, Minho berhasil menancapkannya tepat di tengah. "Yeeeyy! Minho, kau berhasil!" Taemin reflek memeluk Minho.

"Ekhm..." Taemin tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalian ingin hadiah apa? Kalau ahjussi sarankan, kalian bisa memilih gelang couple ini. Kalian akan lebih terlihat serasi jika memakainya." Blush... Pipi Taemin kembali memerah. 'What? Serasi? Dia pikir kami pacaran apa? Haish... Ada-ada saja orang ini...'

"Oh, ne... Kamsahamnida." Minho tersenyum mengambil gelang itu dan langsung menarik Taemin pergi dari sana. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu disana. "Ini, kau boleh ambil keduanya." Minho memberikan gelang yang ia dapat tadi. Taemin menerimanya dan memakai salah satu gelang itu. Taemin juga memakaikannya di lengan Minho. "Untuk apa kau memakaikannya padaku?" Minho memandangi gelang itu. "Gelang ini bagus, Minho. Jika gelang ini disatukan, akan membentuk satu kepingan puzzle. Coba lihat." Taemin mensejajarkan tangannya dengan Minho dan menggabungkan 2 keping puzzle menjadi 1 keping puzzle. "Ne, ne. Terserah kau saja Taemin." kata Minho.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Apa kalian mau beli gulali?" salah seorang penjual gulali menawarkan dagangannya kepada Minho dan Taemin. "Minho, aku mau itu..." Taemin memohon kepada Minho. "Kau bisa membelikan ini untuk yeojachingu-mu."

'Dia bilang apa tadi? Yeojachingu? Yang benar saja... Apa kami terlihat seperti pacaran, eoh?' Minho tersenyum. "Aku beli satu." Minho menyerahkan uangnya dan mengambil gulali itu. "Kamsahaeyo! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." penjual itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Ini. Kau ini merepotkan sekali.. Kau harus mengganti untuk ini nanti." Minho memberikan gulali itu pada Taemin. "Ne, akan aku ganti nanti. Gomawo, Minho." Taemin langsung memakan gulali itu.

Mereka pun duduk di bangku itu hingga sang fajar terbenam. "Hyung, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, ne?" Minho mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu lama, atau aku tinggal nanti." Taemin segera melesat mencari toilet. Ternyata lokasi toiletnya agak sedikit jauh dari tempat ia dan Minho duduk. Saat Taemin menemukannya, ia segera masuk kedalam toilet. Namun ia keluar lagi dengan posisi berjalan mundur. Ternyata ia dihadang oleh beberapa lelaki. "Kau mau kemana gadis cantik?" mereka mengelilingi Taemin. 'Oh, tidak! Aku lupa kalau aku memakai baju yeoja dan aku justru masuk ke dalam toilet namja.' Taemin berusaha kabur namun tangannya ditahan oleh seorang namja.

"Kau mau kemana, hm?" seorang namja lagi mengelus dagu Taemin. Taemin bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis sekarang. "Ow... Rupanya menangis dia... Ayo lah cantik, bukankah kau tadi ingin masuk kesana dan melihat kami?" para namja itu terkekeh. 'Minho, please help me...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Kemana dia? Aku melihat jam tangan hitamku. Ini sudah 20 menit sejak dia pergi ke toilet. Anak ini benar-benar minta ditinggal rupanya.'

Dua orang namja mendekati Minho. "Annyeong... Eum, anda tadi bersama yeoja yang memakai dress pink bukan?" Minho mengangguk. "Maaf, anda siapa ya? Dan ada apa?"

"Nanti saja perkenalannya. Sepertinya yeojachingu-mu itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa berandalan disana." Minho membelalakan matanya."What?! Sekarang, dimana dia?"

"Tenang, ikut aku. Aku akan membantumu melawan beberapa berandalan itu." Minho dan dua orang namja itu berlari ke arah dimana Taemin berada. Ketika sampai, Minho langsung memukul rahang seorang namja. Namja yang bersama Minho pun ikut membantu menghajar para berandalan itu. Dan Taemin ditarik oleh seorang namja lagi lagi yang datang bersama Minho tadi. "Sudah, tenanglah. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dulu. Namjachingu-mu akan baik-baik saja." Taemin berlari bersama namja itu.

"Mian, hiks... Kau siapa? Hiks..." Taemin masih menangis. Dan namja itu membantu Taemin menghapus air matanya. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Perkenalkan aku Ryeowook. Dan tadi yang bersama namjachingu-mu itu namanya Yesung. Dia itu namjachingu-ku."

"Aku Taemin. Tapi dia bukan namjachingu-ku." Taemin masih sedikit tersedu. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku memanggilnya hyung." mata Ryeowook membelalak. "K-kau... Namja?" Taemin mengangguk. "Ta-tapi, kenapa kau memakai dress?" tanya Ryeowook. Taemin hanya menggeleng tidak mau menjelaskan. Pikirannya terlalu rumit sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskan, tidak apa-apa..." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Lalu, Ryeowook-ssi. Kenapa kau bisa pacaran dengan sesama namja?" Taemin penasaran. Tangisnya kini mulai berhenti. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Hahahaha... Hei, itu mereka datang." Ryeowook menunjuk 2 orang namja yang berlari ke arah mereka. Minho dan Yesung berlari mendekat, dan Minho reflek memeluk Taemin.

"Gwenchana?" Minho menghapus sisa air mata Taemin. "Gwenchana, Hyung..." Taemin membalas pelukan Minho. Ryeowook dan Yesung yang melihat mereka, turut senang. "Chagiya, gwenchanayo?" Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida telah membantuku menyelamatkan dia." Minho membungkuk. "Ne, cheonmaneyo..."

"Mian, boleh aku tau nama kalian?" Minho bertanya sopan. "Aku Yesung dan Ini Ryeowook. Namamu?"

"Minho. Choi Minho." jawab Minho cepat. "Ah, ne, Minho-ssi. Kalau kau membutuhkanku atau mencariku, kau bisa datang ke alamat ini." Yesung menyerahkan kartu namanya. "Ne, Yesung-ssi. Sekali lagi terima kasih."Yesung dan Ryewook tersenyum. "Jaga diri baik-baik Taemin-ah." Ryeowook mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Taemin. "Aku harap kau bisa jadian dengan Minho." Blush... Pipi Taemin kini merah padam akibat ucapan Ryeowook tadi. Taemin hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Kalau begitu kami pamit, ne? Annyeong!" Yesung dan Ryeowook pun pergi menjauh dari Taemin dan Minho.

"Jeongmal gwenchana, Taemin?" Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau diapakan oleh para berandal itu?" Minho terlihat cemas. "Gwenchana. Tadi bibirku hampir dicium oleh seorang namja. Tapi tidak jadi karena kau datang. Gomawo..." Taemin tersenyum dan memeluk Minho. Minho juga membalas pelukan Taemin dan mengusap rambut Taemin.

"Sekarang kita pulang saja, ne? Kau pasti pusing karena kejadian tadi." tapi Taemin menahan tangan Minho. "Hyung, bibirmu berdarah." Taemin mengusap ujung bibir Minho. "Gwenchana... Nanti juga sembuh. Kajja..." tapi Taemin tetap tidak bergerak. "Tunggu, Hyung..." Chup. Taemin mengecup singkat bibir Minho dan langsung berjalan cepat mendahului Minho. 'Pabbo Taemin! Kenapa kau mengecup bibirnya? Pabbo! Kau barusan merelakan first kissmu untuk dia. Aish... Ini menjadi sangat memalukan'

'Aku kaget ketika Taemin mengecup singkat bibirku tadi. Apa benar dia menciumku? Aku melihat dia berjalan mendahuluiku sambil menunduk. Malu kah dia? Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik tangannya. Tanpa dikendalikan oleh pikiranku, aku mencium bibirnya. Sepertinya Taemin kaget dengan perlakuanku. Aku ingin menyudahinya. Tapi tubuhku tak mau bergerak menuruti perintah otakku. Aku pun pasrah mengikuti naluriku. Aku pun menarik pinggangnya dan menciumnya untuk beberapa saat. Namun Taemin tidak membalasnya. Aku pun sadar dan langsung melepas ciumanku.'

"Mianhae..." Minho salah tingkah sekarang. Ia hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Taemin masih sedikit shock akibat ciuman Minho tadi. 'Katakan aku mimpi. Tapi ini terlalu nyata bila dikatakan mimpi. Apa dia benar-benar menciumku?'

"T-Taemin?" Minho menyadarkan Taemin. "Kajja hyung kita pulang." Taemin langsung berjalan didepan Minho. Minho dengan cepat langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taemin menuju tempat dimana Mobil Minho terparkir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Selama diperjalanan, terjadilah suasana canggung. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. 'Apa dia marah karena kejadian tadi?' Minho pun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei," mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan, Tuan muda." Taemin mempersilahkan. "Apa kau lapar, Taemin?" Minho bertanya. "Tidak Tuan muda. Kalau tuan muda lapar, makan saja. Saya akan menunggu nanti."

"Aku juga tidak lapar." Minho menjawab cepat. "Tapi setidaknya, kau mau coklat panas?" Taemin mengangguk. "Tapi, jika itu merepotkan lebih baik jangan." kata Taemin. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku tau kau lelah. Setidaknya isilah perutmu dengan coklat panas."

"Hm, baiklah. Terserah tuan muda saja." Minho pun menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah cafe. "Kau mau pakai whipped cream atau tidak?" tanya Minho. "Terserah tuan saja."

"Oke. Jamkkanman, ne?" Taemin tersenyum. "Ne..." Minho pun segera masuk ke cafe itu.

'Hft... Sungguh. Rasanya hari ini terlalu panjang untukku. Dari aku didandani seperti perempuan, hingga aku dicium oleh Minho. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi teringat hal itu. Aigoo... Itu sangat memalukan untuk diingat. Rasanya darahku naik berkumpul dipipiku. Aku pun menutup mukaku. Malu.

Andwe Taemin! Andwe! Kau tidak boleh mengingat bagian itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Namun, semakin ingin aku jauhkan, kejadian itu selalu muncul dengan cepat. Dan sukses! Pipiku merah padam sekali lagi.'

"Taemin, gwenchana? Mian membuatmu menunggu lama." Minho memberikan coklat panas itu kepada Taemin. "Ne, gwenchana Tuan Muda. Silahkan tuan duluan yang minum." Taemin tersenyum pada Minho. "Baiklah. Aku minum, ne? Oh, ya. Hati-hati panas." Minho pun meneguk coklatnya dan diikuti oleh Taemin.

"Akh! Aww! Ssshh... Panas..." Taemin mengipas-ngipaskan lidahnya dengan tangan. "Aish.. Kau ini. Sudah aku bilang hati-hati. Coba sini aku lihat." Minho meletakan coklat panas mereka ditempat minuman didekat tempat duduk Minho dan memegang dagu Taemin. "Panas..." air mata Taemin mulai menyembul ke permukaan dan siap untuk jatuh. "G-Gwenchana Taemin..." 'Ugh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Minho! Kenapa kau justru melihat bibirnya?'

"Sini biar aku sembuhkan." 'What?! Aku bilang apa barusan? Sepertinya otakku mulai tidak beres. Tapi kenapa aku malah mendekatinya? Pikiran dan tubuhku sungguh tak searah sekarang.'

Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taemin. Hingga jarak mereka makin menipis.

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

Dan bibir mereka pun sukses menempel tanpa ada halangan. Taemin kaget dan bingung. Namun ia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena kini punggungnya telah menempel pada pintu mobil Minho. Taemin masih diam hingga Minho menarik pinggangnya. Minho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Taemin kini menyerah. Ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Minho. Tak ketinggalan, Taemin pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Minho. Minho kini hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan nalurinya saja.

Minho kini menghisap bibir bawah Taemin, dan menggigit pelan bibir Taemin. Berkat itu, Taemin melenguh dan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Pada kesempatan ini lah lidah Minho masuk ke dalam mulut Taemin. Benda kenyal itu pun mulai menyentuh dan menelusuri setiap bagian di mulut Taemin. Ketika lidah Minho bertemu dengan lidah Taemin, terjadilah battle tongue. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga paru-paru mereka meminta untuk diisi oksigen.

"Mi-mianhae, aku ti-tidak ber-" kata-kata Minho berhenti karena Taemin mengecup singkat bibir Minho. Ia kaget karena perbuatan Taemin yang mengecup bibirnya singkat untuk kedua kalinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepala Minho. Ia mengambil coklat panas miliknya dan meminum coklat itu namun tidak ia telan. Minho pun menarik dagu Taemin. "T-tuan, apa ya-" Minho segera membekap bibir Taemin dengan bibirnya. Dan Minho pun mentransfer coklat yang ada dimulutnya ke mulut Taemin. "Bagaimana? Kau tidak akan kepanasan lagi, bukan?" Blush... Pipi Taemin kini merah bagaikan tomat. 'Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia ingin menyiksaku hingga mukaku semerah kepiting rebus apa?'

"Kau ingin seperti tadi lagi atau mau minum sendiri?" Minho bertanya karena khawatir Taemin tidak suka dengan perlakuannya. "Ng... A-aku..." 'Pabbo! Aku bingung harus menjawab apa...'

"Eum, mianhae kalau kau tidak suka dengan perlakuanku. Aku hanya... Hm, ya bermaksud membantumu meminum itu, kau tau..." Minho mengusap tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba Taemin menarik kerah jaket Minho, dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Minho dengan sigap langsung menahan pinggang Taemin. Terjadi kembali ciuman diantara mereka. Namun kali ini, tangan Minho ikut beraksi. Mula-mula tangannya mengelus tengkuk Taemin, dan itu sukses membuat Taemin sedikit melenguh. "Nghh..." Minho yang mendengar itu pun langsung melancarkan aksinya lagi. Ia mulai membuka kancing belakang dress yang dipakai oleh Taemin. Ciumannya pun kini telah turun ke rahang Taemin. Taemin mencoba mendorong Minho, tapi tidak bisa karena Minho terlalu kuat baginya.

Kini Minho mulai mencium bagian kanan dari leher putih susu milik Taemin. Dengan bodohnya Taemin justru menoleh ke arah kiri dan memberikan akses lebih kepada Minho untuk mencium lehernya. Tangan Minho kini mulai menjamah bagian belakang tubuh Taemin yang telah sukses terekspos. Ia mengusap punggung halus itu hingga membuat sang pemilik beberapa kali melenguh.

"Kau yang membuat aku begini. Jadi tanggung lah akibatnya..." Minho menghidupkan mobilnya dan langsung menancap gas menuju rumahnya. "What!? Kenapa a-aku yang harus menanggung?!"

"Sudah diam saja, dan lihat lah nanti." Minho tertawa evil.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kini mereka telah sampai. Dengan cepat Minho turun dari mobil dan segera menggendong Taemin ala bridal style. Taemin mengomel dan memberontak, namun kini bibirnya telah dibekap oleh bibir Minho.

Setelah sampai, Minho segera menutup pintu kamar dengan asal menggunakan kakinya. Ia lalu menidurkan Taemin di kasur dan melepas sepatunya serta sepatu Taemin. "Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu Taemin-ah..." kini Minho telah mencium ganas bibir Taemin. Taemin yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun hanya bisa pasrah, karena memang dia yang mulai mencium Minho. Ciuman panas pun terjadi, Taemin mulai melenguh dan mulai ikut memperdalam ciuman dengan menarik kepala Minho dan menautkan jarinya diantara rambut Minho.

Tangan Minho kini mulai membuka dress milik Taemin hingga bahunya yang putih itu pun terlihat. Kini Minho telah mencium dan menghisap leher Taemin hingga membentuk sebuah tanda merah keunguan. "Tuanhh..." Minho kini menemukan titik sensitif Taemin dan mulai mencium dan menghisapnya beberapa kali. "Ahn... M-Minho..." kini Taemin mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tangan Minho kini turun ke bagian dada Taemin. Ia mengusap usap halus nipple merah muda itu. Hingga Taemin tak sengaja menjambak pelan rambut Minho. "Ahh... Don't do that... Please lick it... Nghh..." Minho langsung menuruti Taemin dengan menjilat nipple kanan Taemin dan memilin nipple kiri Taemin. Taemin menekan kepala Minho agar ia merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih. "Ahh... Kau curang ahn... Hyunghh..." Taemin refleks memanggil Minho dengan sebutan hyung sambil menarik-narik baju Minho. Minho yang mengerti pun dengan sigap melepaskan jaket dan kaosnya, dan mulai mencium dada putih Taemin lagi.

Kini tercetak lah beberapa tanda merah di dada Taemin. Minho puas akan hasil kerjanya itu. Sekarang Minho telah melepas semua pakaian Taemin terkecuali celana pendeknya. Pikiran jahil pun melintas di kepala Minho. "Taemin-ah..." Ia berbisik seduktif ditelinga Taemin sambil mengelus 'member' Taemin dari luar. "Nghh... W-wae hyunghh... Anh..."

"Kau menikmatinya, hm?" Minho menjilat daun telinga Taemin dan meremas pelan 'member' Taemin. "Nhh... Hyunghh.. Don't tease me... Anhhh... Please..."

"So, what must I do now, eum?" Minho kembali meremas 'member' Taemin. "Take off my short pants! Ahhh..."

"Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih sopan Taemin-ah.." Taemin pun berbicara sambil melenguh, "Hyungh.. Please... Take off... My short pants..." Ia berbicara dengan susah payah karena Minho terus mengelus 'member'nya. "Good boy..." Minho pun melepaskan celana pendek Taemin dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kini Minho mulai mencium ganas bibir Taemin dan juga mulai mengelus meremas serta memompa 'member' Taemin pelan hingga menghasilkan desahan yang keluar dari bibir plum Taemin disela ciuman mereka. Tanpa terasa kini 'member' Taemin mulai berkedut menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluar kan cum-nya. "Hyungh~ I-I think I wanna- Ahhh..." badan Taemin meneggang. Akhirnya Taemin mengeluarkan cum-nya dan mengenai jari Minho. Kini Taemin tergolek lemas dibawah Minho.

"Taemin-ah... Kau belum menanggung akibat dari ulahmu tadi, kau tau?" Minho berbisik seduktif ke telinga Taemin dan menggigit pelan telinganya. "A-apa m-maksud- Akh!" Taemin kini merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki hole-nya. "Kau belum sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab, Taemin-ah..." kini ia merasakan ada benda asing lagi yang memasuki hole-nya.

Yup, itu adalah jari Minho yang kini mulai digerakan maju mundur hingga menghasilkan rasa sakit bagi Taemin. "Relax..." Minho kini mengecup bibir dan pipi Taemin serta mulai menggerakan jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting untuk melemaskan otot otot hole Taemin.

Setelah ia merasa cukup, kini Minho mendudukan Taemin dipangkuannya dan mulai memasukan 'member'nya ke hole suci milik Taemin. "Akkhh! Sa-sakit..." Taemin memeluk Minho erat dan mengeluarkan air matanya karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat. "Tenang, Taemin..." Minho kini mencium lembut bibir Taemin sambil mencoba memasukan seluruh membernya.

Saat seluruh 'member' milik Minho sudah masuk, ia diam beberapa saat untuk membiarkan hole Taemin terbiasa dengan miliknya yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Setelah ia kira cukup, Minho menidurkan Taemin dan mulai menggerakan pinggangnya, in-out. Saat Minho mulai menggerakan pinggangnya, Taemin sedikit mengeluarkan air mata dan erangan karena perih yang masih tersisa. Namun lama kelamaan erangan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi erangan yang erotis, "Ahh~ Hyungh... Faster... Please..." Minho yang mendengarnya kian bersemangat untuk mencapai klimaksnya bersama Taemin. Tak lupa ia memeras dan memompa 'member' Taemin seirama dengan gerakan in-out yang ia buat.

Kini kamar yang mereka tempati dipenuhi oleh suara desahan, erangan serta bunyi kulit mereka saat bersentuhan. Hingga dirasakan 'member' Taemin mulai berkedut kembali. "Minho hyung... I wanna cum, ahh... Faster..." Minho makin memepercepat temponya hingga tubuh Taemin kembali menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental serta menyebut nama Minho. "Minhooo... Anhh..."

Saat Taemin klimaks, dirasakan hole Taemin yang ikut memijit 'member' Minho. "I'm close, Taemin, ahhhh..." Minho pun mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkannya di dalam hole Taemin. Minho pun mengeluarkan 'member'nya perlahan mereka berdua terbaring lemas akibat aksi mereka tadi.

"Hosh... Kau suka, hm?" Taemin yang tersadar langsung menutupi mukanya dengan bantal, karena kini mukanya semerah tomat. "Hey, wae? Kau tidak suka, eum?" Minho merebut bantal yang menutupi muka Taemin dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Aigoo... Malu rupanya, hahaha..." Minho menarik pinggang Taemin memeluknya. "Saranghae Lee Taemin..." Minho kini mencium pipi Taemin yang kembali merona. "Na-nado T-tuan-"

"Sshh... Jangan panggil aku tuan muda lagi, arraseo?" Taemin mengangguk malu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Minho. "Sekarang kita tidur, ne? Aku tau kau lelah." Minho menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. "Jaljayo..." Minho mengelus rambut Taemin lembut hingga keduanya tertidur lelap malam itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Keesokan paginya..._

"Hyung... Hyung... Ppali ireona! Hangeng-ssi dan Heechul-ssi sebentar lagi pulang..." Taemin mengguncang tubuh Minho. "Ahh... Jam berapa sekarang? Aigoo! Jam 9?!" Minho langsung terduduk dikasurnya. "Ayo cepat bersihkan dirimu, Taemin..." Taemin tidak bergerak. "Hyung... A-aku t-tidak bisa berjalan." blush pipi Taemin memerah mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Ah, iya... Aku mengerti..." Minho pun menggendong Taemin menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri mereka. "Hyung, k-kita mandi bersama?" kata Taemin bingung. "Tentu saja pabbo. Mana mungkin kau bisa mandi sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hahaha..." Minho tertawa.

"Ya, hyung! Jangan tertawa. Kau tidak tau rasanya." Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kkk~ Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan?" Minho mencium bibir Taemin sekilas sebelum menurunkannya di bath tub. "Y-Ya! Jangan menggodaku!" kini pipi Taemin semerah tomat. Minho menyalakan air untuk mengisi bath tub mereka sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku benar kan?" Minho kini duduk disebelah Taemin yang memalingkan mukanya dengan pout dan juga menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aish... Dia ngambek. Jangan ngambek Taemin-ah. Apa perlu aku lakukan yang semalam agar kau tidak ngambek?" Taemin langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah Minho kemudian tertunduk malu. "J-jangan hyung..."

"Wae?" kini Minho mengusapkan sabun ke badan mereka berdua. "Nanti aku semakin tidak bisa berjalan." jawab Taemin innocent. "Aigoo... Jawaban yang sangat lucu." Minho mencubit pelan pipi Taemin. Dan membasuh badan mereka kembali. "Ayo, keringkan badanmu." Minho memasang handuk dipinggangnya dan memebantu Taemin berdiri serta mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba telinga Minho menangkap bunyi kendaraan. "Omo! Mereka sudah pulang! Ppali Taemin-ah!" Minho menggedong Taemin cepat ke kamarnya, mengingat mereka semalam tidur di kamar tamu. "Astaga! Kenapa aku membuat tanda merah di lehermu..." Minho menepuk dahinya. "Pakai ini." Minho melempar baju turtle neck dan celana panjang yang sudah tidak muat untuknya. "Semoga cukup..." Taemin dengan sigap langsung memakainya dan menyisir rambutnya rapi. Begitu juga dengan Minho. Mereka segera menuruni tangga dengan cepat, tentunya Taemin digendong oleh Minho. Tepat disaat Minho menurunkan Taemin, pintu rumah terbuka. Dan masuklah umma serta appa Minho dan diikuti 2 orang yang tidak Minho kenal.

"Anyeongha- Umma! Appa!" Taemin segera memeluk dua orang yang datang dibelakang Hangeng dan Heechul. "Anyeong, Minnie~ Hai Minho..." salah satu namja bermata kucing melambaikan tangannya. "Minho cepat beri salam hormat pada calon mertuamu.

"WHAT!?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"WHAT!?" Minho kaget begitu Heechul berkata calon mertua.

"Wae? Kau mau membantah, eoh?" Heechul memberikan death glare-nya. "Aniyo, aniyo... Umma masuk dan ajak saja mereka makan dulu. Aku perlu berbicara dengan Taemin." Minho tersenyum dan menarik Taemin menuju taman belakang. "W-wae, hyung?" Taemin menunduk.

"Jelaskan apa yang dimaksud 'calon mertua'. Ppali!" Taemin kaget karena Minho membentaknya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. "Ya! Aku bertanya padamu Lee Taemin."

_Tes... Tes..._

Kini air mata Taemin mengalir melalui pipinya. "Mianhae."

"Mianhae aku tidak mengatakan ini dari awal. Hiks..." Minho kini bersender pada tembok didekatnya dan memandangi Taemin. "Jelaskan."

_**-Flashback-**_

"Minnie~" Umma datang memelukku. "Wae, Umma? Sepertinya ada kabar baik..." 'Aku membalas pelukannya.' "Yup... Umma memang punya kabar baik untukmu. Ayo ikut..." 'Aku mengikuti Umma dari belakang. Ternyata umma membawaku ke ruang tamu dan sudah ada appa beserta 2 orang lainnya yang tidak aku kenal.'

"Anyeonghaseyo Taemin-ssi." 'Aku menunduk memberikan hormat dan senyum.' "Aigoo... Jinjja kyeopta! Kau beruntuk punya anak seperti dia Key."

"Tentu saja! Hahaha..." 'Mereka berdua tertawa. Aku masih belum tau apa yang akan kami bicarakan.' "Sudah, ayo kita bicarakan perjodohan ini." 'What?! Perjodohan?! Apa yang mereka bicarakan?!'

"Taemin-ssi, aku tau kau menyukai anak kami. Am I right?" 'Aku bingung. Anak mereka? Siapa?' "Mian, apa yang anda katakan?"

"Kau menyukai Choi Minho, kan?" 'Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Aku hanya pernah membicarakan ini dengan umma. Aku melihat umma untuk mendapat jawaban, tapi umma hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadaku.' "N-ne... A-aku memang menyukainya," 'Kurasakan kini pipiku memanas. Sepertinya aku blushing. Aku pun menundukan kepalaku dan melanjutkan kalimatku.' "Mianhae... Kalau anda tidak setuju maka aku akan menjauhi Minho. Segera."

"Tidak... Tidak... Justru kami berempat ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Minho."

"MWO!?"

_**-Flasback End-**_

"Ja-jadi itu lah yang terjadi. Hiks... Lalu berakhirlah aku yang berpura-pura sebagai pelayan barumu. Hiks..." 'kurasakan kini Minho memelukku.'

"Sshh... Uljima... Gwenchana... Mianhae tadi aku membentakmu. Aku hanya terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini." Kini Minho mengangkat dagu Taemin dan menghapus air matanya dan mencium mata Taemin. Dan berakhirlah ciuman itu pada bibir mereka. Ciuman penuh kelembutan, namun lama-lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Minho kini telah memasukan lidahnya dan menjilat rongga mulut Taemin, hingga suatu cahaya menyadarkan mereka dan reflek Minho melihat ke arah cahaya tadi. Dan ia menyadari beberapa orang telah menyaksikan kejadian tadi disertai dengan Heechul yang memegang kamera. 'Shit! Mereka melihat ternyata. Sial.'

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Minho berteriak, dan Taemin menunduk dengan wajah merah karena malu. "Tontonan gratis! Woohoo!" Key berteriak senang sambil tertawa evil bersama Heechul. "Lakukan sekali lagi!" beberapa pelayan rumahku pun ikut menonton.

"H-hyung..." 'Taemin menarik-narik bajuku layaknya anak kecil yang meminta permen.' "Gwenchana..." 'Aku memeluk Taemin dan mencium bibirnya. Sebelum Ummaku memotret momen itu, aku menaikan tanganku untuk menutupi ciumanku. Terdengar beberapa protes dari mereka yang melihat. Aku tertawa puas dengan Taemin yang wajahmya telah semerah Tomat.'

"Kajja, chagi..." Pipi Taemin kembali merona karena Minho memanggilnya 'chagi'. Kini Minho menggendong Taemin, membawanya masuk.

"Tunggu!" Heechul menepuk bahu Minho. "Taemin-ah, bukan kah ini baju Minho?" Gulp... Mereka berdua kaget atas kejelian Heechul. "Coba turunkan Taemin." Kini mereka berdua semakin deg-degan. "Berjalanlah Taemin." Heechul memerintah Taemin. "B-baik." Taemin mencoba berjalan dan berusaha menahan perih pada bokongnya. Heechul mengeluarkan smirknya dan berbisik pada Taemin dan Minho. "Apa semalam kalian menikmatinya?" mata mereka berdua melebar mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. "A-apa yang umma maksud?!"

"Aku tau kalian semalam melakukan itu kan... Hahahaha!" Heechul tertawa keras meninggalkan Minho dan Taemin yang terbengong-bengong dan saling memberikan tatapan 'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'. Kini Minho telah menggendong Taemin kedalam kamarnya lagi untuk melakukan aksi mereka semalam.

Para orang tua yang mengintip dari balik tembok ruang makan memberikan tatapan 'Ayo kita menonton.' Mereka dengan sigap langsung mencoba mencari celah dikamar Minho. Tapi mereka tidak melihat siapa pun disana.

'Aku tau mereka akan mengintip. Hahaha... Yup, aku melakukannya tidak diatas kasur karena para orang tua itu akan mendokumentasikannya. Aku pun memilih kamar mandi di kamarku untuk melakukannya. Evil smirk menggantung dibibirku.

Kini aku melepas baju yang dipakai Taemin dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. And now I'm start to making love again with my servant. No, he is my fiance right now.'

Ahay(?) chingudeul~ Itu sekilas FF Shino._.

THANKS FOR READING, LIKE, or REVIEW^^

Masih pemula dan butuh saran serta kritik dari chinggudeul (/\'-')

Kalau yang review banyak nanti dibikinin sekuel._.)b

Anyeong~ -Shinozuka-


End file.
